


What's Got You in Such a Good Mood This Morning?

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baby, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy Times, Pregnant, fitzsimons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Jemma is very happy this morning. She has very exciting news to tell Fitz when he wakes up.





	

Jemma rested her face in her palm as she scanned her husband’s sleeping face. The sun was just shinning in just behind his head making it looks as if he was glowing. She absolutely loved to watch him sleep, but this morning he seemed even more handsome than usual. She sighed as she ran her fingers over one of his stubbly cheeks down to his chin.

His face twitched and with a moan his bright blue eyes opened. The first thing they saw where her. He smiled stretching his arms and legs. “Mornin Jemma.”

“Good morning Fitz,”Jemma beamed. Then she leaned down and captured his lips with hers. Jemma slipped the covers off them and then swung her leg over his so she was on top of him. She ran her hands through his soft curls and moved down to kiss every inch of his stubbly cheeks.

“Well Jemma,” Fitz said chucking as she began trailing kisses down his neck onto his bare chest. “What’s got you in such a good mood this morning? Actually, you’ve been frisky since yesterday.”

“Hhhmm,” Jemma sighed coming back up to kiss his temple and forehead. “Just happy,” she whispered in his ear before nibbling it.

“No really jemma,” Fitz said taking her face between his hands and pulling her back so he could see her. “What’s got you so happy. You’re a lot happier than usual.”

“Can’t a girl kiss the father of her child?” Jemma asked before breaking from Fitz’s hands and moving back down to his face. But she soon found herself being thrown back onto the bed as Fitz rolled them over so that he knelt over her. She looked up at his eyes, which were as wide as his smile.

“What did you just say?”

“I just wanna kiss the father of my child,” Jemma grinned cheekily.

Fitz fell backwards almost fall off the bed, but Jemma held his hips to steady him. He looked out the window his mouth open. Then he turned back to her looking down at her stomach. His hand few to her abdomen as he said, “Jemma are you? You’re not… Jemma are we?”

“Yes Fitz, we’re gonna have a baby.”

Fitz leapt from the bed with his hands on his head. His face was filled with astonishment as he smiled down at her. “Oh my god! I’m gonna be a dad!” He paced for a moment back and forth in front of their bed. When did you find out?” He asked running his hands through his hair.

“Well I was three weeks late, so I bought two pregnancy tests. And both of them confirm it. Fitz you’re gonna be a dad.” She smiled up at her husband. His reaction was just as funny as she had hoped it would be.

“Oh my god,” Fitz shouted jumping back onto the bed. Then Fitz gathering her up into his arms and hugged her tightly. “Jemma, oh m god! You’re pregnant! I’m so proud of you!”

Jemma burst out laughing. “Well Fitz I do think you did have a hand in my being pregnant.”

“I know but,” he leaned back to look at her. Then cupping her freckled face in his hands exclaimed, “oh Jemma I love you so much!” Then he covered her mouth with his.

I love you too man of mine, Jemma thought as she felt Fitz guiding her to lay back down on the bed with his wonderfully gentle hands.


End file.
